The present invention relates to a hanger which is removably secured to and supports a pair of eyeglasses for purposes of display.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,532, whose contents are incorporated by reference, discloses a hanger for displaying a pair of non-prescription eyeglasses. Typically, the eyeglasses are selected by a customer without the assistance of a sales person. The hanger need not be removed from its securement to the eyeglasses in order for the customer to try on the eyeglasses.
The hanger includes a relatively stiff resilient plastic element which has a main section with an aperture for receiving insertion of a support arm therethrough. The hanger also has a relatively narrow extension which passes through the nose gap of the eyeglasses and is reversely bent to form a loop that surrounds the eyeglass frame bridge. The loop is held closed by a metal rivet or snap-type closure to prevent casual removal of the hanger from the eyeglasses.
Such a hanger is made of two pieces, i.e., the plastic element and the metal rivet or snap-type closure. It might be desirable to simplify the manufacture of the hanger by replacing the two-piece construction by a single piece construction and yet still prevent casual removal of the hanger from the eyeglasses.
A customer may try on the eyeglasses without having to remove the hanger. However, the narrow extension, which loops around the eyeglass frame bridge, comes into contact with the nose of the wearer. It would be preferable, therefore, for the customer to be able to try on the eyeglasses and find out how the eyeglasses will actually feel even when the hanger is attached to the eyeglass. In other words, it would be preferable if the hanger did not contact the face of the customer in those areas where the eyeglass frame will rest on the face of the customer in normal use.
In addition, it would be preferable if no portion of the hanger extended in front of the eyeglasses. Thus, a customer looking at a mirror when trying on the eyeglasses would thereby obtain an unobstructed view of the eyeglasses including the bridge thereof, to see how the eyeglasses will look when they are positioned on the face.
It would be further desirable to avoid covering the bridge of the eyeglass with the hanger while the eyeglasses are hanging from a display so that the customer, when making a selection, will have a true sense of the look of the eyeglass without any portion being hidden from view.